sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vito the Echidna
Vito Pollux Sable is an indigo-purple, 17 year-old anthropomorphic echidna from the Helix Dimension with an awkward and slightly nerdy personality. His main traits include his expertise with computers, potent toxikinesis and tilde (~) marking on his chest. Physical Appearance Vito is lanky with long arms and legs and a shorter torso. He’s not muscular but he is skinny and lean, which has its own set of advantages. He has dreadlocks like most other echidnas, but two dreads cover his left eye and droop over his face. He almost looks as though he has just come out of a shower because his dreadlocks hang straight. His muzzle is peach and his tail is in the characteristic zigzag/lightning bolt shape of most echidnas'. His eyes are softer than those of most other male echidnas’ (no definitive eyebrow ridge) and they are a very expressive shade of orange. Upon his chest is a white tilde (~) marking signifying that he is a part of the Sable family. Attire Vito wears a set of shoes which have black soles, an orange back half, a white front half, and black straps. He also can normally be seen wearing a necklace which made up of a silver chain and a pendant (a silver, diamond-encrusted equilateral triangle). Vito’s gloves are black and fingerless, with room for two spiked knuckles. Personality Normally Vito is socially awkward in many ways but, if he’s in the right situation, he can make many friends due to his friendly approach. He tends to mould well with people who aren’t cocky, thick-headed or arrogant, but he does have friends with some of those attributes. He likes people who understand and don’t mock his work rather than those who ignore it. Vito works best if he’s by himself or in a small group of like-minded people. However, he is often forced to work with people who he detests but he has learnt to suck it up so that the job can be done. When Angered He can seem to be an opposite of this if he’s annoyed. Becoming intolerable, sarcastic and rude. He even has a malicious side to him which can come out if he’s cracked an ‘evil plan’ or if there is no Wi-Fi. When he catches other people doing the wrong thing or if they don’t listen to him, he can get loud and angry. And even though he doesn’t look like it, he has a fiery temper which lashes out in the form of really loud yelling and the smashing of virtual objects i.e. holographic screens. Vito can usually control his temper when things start getting serious, but sometimes he needs some help from others to calm him down. Humorous Vito does have a humorous side to him, but it rarely comes out. He uses his high intelligence to make jokes that only someone who also understands the joke will laugh at. He also uses his various gadgets to set up pranks that many fall victim to which ‘puts a spark in his dull and boring job’ as some of his friends would put it. Other Notable Personality Traits He is a thinker who can space out at any given time if he’s daydreaming or working.Category:Male Category:Echidna Category:Neutral Category:Teenager Category:Villains turned Neutral